


Sex me up (not really... what about cuddles? I love cuddles)

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Insecurity, M/M, NSFW, Past Abuse, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale have been dating for a month, and Stiles is worried that the sex needs to happen /right now/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex me up (not really... what about cuddles? I love cuddles)

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who’s new to my Pack Family series: hello! 
> 
> I’m **graveltotempo** , aka **slytherinsimon** on Tumblr, and this is a mostly fluffy series with some light angst in certain stories. The stories are not blatantly connected to each other, but sometimes, some events from a precedent story may be inserted in, so idk.
> 
> The Hale Pack features: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.
> 
> The fic is kinda of sent in a loose period between 2015/2016, so expect pop culture references lmao.
> 
> Also set somewhere after an Alternative Season 3-ish, with some random OC mentioned but no one important remains.
> 
> The majority of the Teen Wolf characters in general are mentioned tho.
> 
> To everybody who’s stood with my lazy ass for months now
> 
> I can’t believe y’all _still_ here, I love you omg??
> 
> Here have another piece of my wild imagination
> 
> This is in fact part 2 of the series, not part 9. Apollogies :))))
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

Derek gazed at the whimpering mess that was Stiles under him. He grinned down at the boy. “What is it, Stiles? What do you want?” he asked, his tongue on Stiles’ ear. Stiles made a low noise in his throat, and Derek caressed his side, nibbling at his ear. “What do you want me to do?”

The brunette looked at Derek with heavily lidded eyes, sweat on his forehead. “I want you to fuck me.” He whispered, and Derek shuddered. “I want to ride that cock of yours in my tiny ass, and you to come inside me and knot me. I want to feel you go limp after you’ve emptied yourself in me, make you scream because of how great it feels. I want your dick to be buried so far up my ass that your balls are touching it. Please, Alpha. Fuck me.”

Derek let out a startled breath. He was rock hard, the dirty words whispered by his mate sending away any shred of control he had had before. “Jesus, Stiles.” Groaned the man, as the boy started grinding his naked ass on Derek’s dick. 

His hole was wet and open, just waiting for Derek to push his dick inside. Derek had rimmed him long and steady for almost ten minutes, rending Stiles unable to speak. The boy had recovered quickly, letting out the most erotic of sounds as Derek fingered him nice and open.

“Derek, please.” Whispered Stiles, looking for friction. Derek noticed that his dick was also hard, but as Derek had instructed him before, he wasn’t touching himself.

The werewolf pushed Stiles on his knees, and then put his dick at the edge of his whole. He had already used the lube, and now it was just matter of pushing. Without further waiting, Derek thrusted in.

Stiles was wet and tight, the perfect combination. Derek could feel the muscles of his ass tightening around his cock, and moaned as he pushed deeper inside. Stiles’ hands were white as he held the sheets tightly, letting out broken sounds as the werewolf went in deeper each time.

For a moment the green eyed boy feared that he was hurting him, but Stiles caught on his uncertainty immediately. He pushed back almost savagely and Derek let out a gasp at the sensation. “Bury your cock in my ass, Alpha.” Pleaded Stiles, and Derek’s throat went dry.

He took a deep breath and thrusted back in, with less gentleness and more force, and Stiles’ scream resounded in the room. “Yes, Derek.”

“Keep saying my name, baby.” Ordered the werewolves, and Stiles shuddered at the hot breath on his neck. He yelped though when Derek’s big hand found his cock. 

“Oh, _Derek… Derek_ ….”

“DEREK WAKE UP, THIS IS AWKWARD!” Shouted a voice, and Derek’s eyes flew open. He was laying alone, on his bed, and the entire room was flooded with daylight.

He turned to look at the clock and his eyes snapped open. It was already past 14, and he had only just woken up? The meeting of the day before had dragged, but…

At the doorway, stood awkwardly a blond head that Derek blearily recognised as Isaac. The werewolf looked at him accusingly. “You’ve scarred me for life.” He told him, and Derek remembered the vivid dream he had just lived. His cheeks reddened, and the teenager nodded. “You were humping a pillow and murmuring profanities.” Informed him Isaac, before bolting out at Derek’s warning growl.

The Alpha sunk back in the sheets. It had felt so real! Not that he would actually know how sex Stiles felt. They hadn’t yet taken the step, for one reason or another. Stiles, despite being a teenager, was always the one that stopped Derek. And Derek knew for a fact that Stiles was not a virgin. From what he heard from Scott, Stiles had had a couple of hook ups to fix the single status back in Freshman year.

And yet, with Derek, his _mate_ , he resisted. The werewolf didn’t want to push him, but he wanted to understand.

The alpha gave a sigh. He had more pressing matters at the moment. Like his undeniable hard on.

* * *

When he finally got downstairs, he found Isaac and Lydia lounging on the couch, watching TV like today wasn’t a normal school day. He arched his eyebrows at the two werewolves. “Why are you here?” he asked, puzzled.

Isaac grinned slyly at him, and from Lydia’s expression, it was clear the younger boy had told exactly what was going on upstairs. Derek ignored them both, taking a jug of  orange from the fridge. “Scott, Boyd and Erica went to arcade, and Jackson invited me, Isaac, Stiles and you to watch  Wuthering Heights.” She explained.

Derek shuddered. “I’ll pass.” He told them and peered outside. “Jackson better pick you guys up, since it’s about to rain.” He commented. “I’ll go and buy some groceries. Close the door after you leave.” He announced, making his way back to his bedroom. 

He heard _Mama Hen!_ Being shouted after him, and he just grinned to himself. He got changed quickly, then grabbed his phone and wallet and headed back out. “What about my pizza money!” shouted Isaac, as Derek made to leave the house.

The Alpha tried to ignore him, but found himself taking a twenty out of his wallet. “I want the change.” He grumbled, but both he and Isaac knew that there was not going to be any change.

The drive to the shop wasn’t very long, but by the time he stopped at Walmart, it was pouring. The rain fell thick and quick, and Derek prayed that at least Isaac hadn’t left any windows open. 

He checked the list that Stiles had left on the fridge that morning, and started wandering down the aisles. He picked up a bag of Reeses, and rolled his eyes. Of course Stiles would have put Reeses under list of important groceries.

He grabbed a plate of deli fried wings and payed for everything at the counter. Then, with the bags in his hands, he made to get out of the supermarket. Tthats when he spotted Stiles, standing with plastic bag in his hands at the bus stop and no umbrella. Of course. Derek opened his own umbrella and jogged to where his boyfriend was standing. “Stiles?” he called.

The brunette looked up at him, and grinned. His hair and clothes were completely wet, but he didn’t seem to mind. “Derek!” he said, hurrying under the boy’s umbrella, “You are an angel sent from heaven.” He announced, and Derek grinned at him. 

“Come on. You going to Jackson’s or staying over at mine?” he asked, and Stiles shot him a nasty look.

“Wuthering Heights? Who watches that kind of stuff because they want?” he asked, shaking his head, and Derek hid his smile. He had surprised Jordan Parrish and Stiles watching more romantic movies together than he had seen Lydia watching the Notebook. And Lydia watched the Notebook almost every week.

Once safe in the house, Derek turned on the heater, and handed Stiles the pack of Reeses. The boy grinned. “Aw, what a great wolfy husband you are.” He cooed, stuffing the chocolate in his mouth.

He let out a moan, and the werewolf rolled his eyes. Only Stiles could turn eating food into an erotic experience. “What did you buy?” asked him the wolf, his eyes on the road.

Stiles chocked on the chocolate, and the werewolf looked at him with a worried glance. “Are you okay?” he asked, and Stiles nodded. Right on cue Stiles’ phone rung, and the teenager scrambled to pick up his phone. 

“Hello, daddy-o.” answered Stiles. Derek noticed that the brunette never answered his question.

* * *

Stiles appeared at the doorway, dressed in one of Derek’s shirts, which looked dramatically big on him. He had showered once at the house, and now was joining Derek at the table. “Have you cooked anything? I’m starving.” Said the brunette, engrossed on his phone.

Derek looked up from his fried chicken. “No, but I bought take away.” He answered, eyes on the TV.

Stiles snorted. “That’s bad for your health, Derek!” he complained, sitting down very close to the werewolf.

Derek looked at him unimpressed. “So you don’t want it?” he asked, and Stiles gave him a look.

“Of course I do!” he answered, stealing the plate from the wolf. Derek was puzzled.

“You just…” he shook his head. “You know what, I don’t even care.” He said in the end.

Stiles grinned, his mouth full of food. “Shut up, you love me!” he said, and Derek ignored him in favour of watching the TV.

The room was warm, and the soft sound of rain falling was relaxing. Soon enough, Stiles had finished eating and was lazily laying on top of Derek. The werewolf had his hand in his air, and was listening to the TV the pack had forced him to buy intently. Everything was sort of quiet and calm.

Stiles lifted himself up, and looked at Derek with flushed cheeks, as if he wanted to do something but didn’t quite dare. The man was too engrossed with the movie he was watching to notice the internal struggle that was going on with Stiles.

Finally the brunette moved to sit on Derek’s lap, wrapping both legs around his waist. This got the werewolf’s attention. “Hello.” He mused, and Stiles, still blushing a little, grinned.

He moved in, kissing Derek sweetly on the lips. The kiss rapidly turned more daring on Stiles’ part and Derek accepted it without question. The teenager’s hands went on the wolf’s chest and curled around his shirt. They were trembling.

The Alpha pushed him back a little, as gently as he could and frowned. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Stiles looked at the wolf’s lips and nodded. “Yeah, sure. Why not? Wanna have sex? Sex is cool. Cool people have sex. Let’s have sex.” He rambled quickly, and dived back in for Derek’s lips, his hands this time on Derek’s pants.

With some reluctance, the man grabbed Stiles’ hands. “Stiles. Stop.” He ordered, and Stiles looked at him with trembling lips. “What’s wrong?”

“You want to have sex, right? Let’s have sex, then.” He urged, but Derek shook his head.

“There is obviously something you are not telling me. Usually you are not so… forward.” He said, choosing his words carefully.

Stiles hid his face in Derek’s neck, this time with no sexual pursuit in mind. He spoke slowly. “When I went to New York… well, something happened. To me. I had sex with someone.” He started, his breath hitching. He swallowed. “But, he wasn’t… gentle. Hate sex, I guess. He hurt me. And then he left me. It was my fault, but…” he stopped talking and Derek kissed his forehead, ignoring the rage that was building inside of him. 

“I would never hurt you, Stiles. And there is time. You don’t have to rush into things you are not 100% sure of. I won’t fuck you just because I’m sexually frustrated. I will wait.” He promised, although his head was mile off. He was contemplating the murder of the boy who did this to Stiles. One day, he was going to ask him. Not today.

“We can cuddle.” Said Stiles, suddenly more relaxed and excited than before. “And make out. I love making out. I could make out with myself. I practiced you know? I can make out better than you.”

Derek laughed, then a thought struck him. “What did you buy at Walmart?” he asked, curiously.

Stiles blushed and then rolled his eyes, looking at the TV. “condoms.” He muttered. Derek laughed at him. The brunette looked cross for a moment, then wriggled his eyebrows.

“What about a duel, Sourwolf? I bet my tongue is stronger than yours. Want to battle it out?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SEND ME PROMPTS ABOUT THIS ON [TUMBLR](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
